Marry Christmas
by Madje Knotts
Summary: My entry in last year's Who Are You Challenge the Second. Yes the title is correct, it's not misspelled!


**A/N: I know the title is misspelled, it's supposed to be. This was my entry into last year's Who Are You Challenge the Second. I thought, that since it's Christmas time and all the other stories are surfacing, I should post mine too. Hope you enjoy it. And for those of you waiting for the next chapter of Relationship Reassignment, it'll probably be up sometime after MLK day because I left the story at school. Merry Christmas to all!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Chuck! If I did, Shaw would have died when Chuck shot him in the very beginning of season three, or in the middle of season three, or he would have died at the end of season three. He definitely wouldn't have lived long enough to hold Sarah hostage in Castle! **

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve is one of the most exciting and nerve-wracking days of the year for children around the world. But Chuck Bartowski's level of nervousness and excitement was equal to the children's this Christmas Eve.<p>

He was going to propose to his girlfriend... His kick-ass ninja spy girl, Sarah Walker. He'd known that he wanted to propose since before she'd admitted to seeing his proposal plan. When Volkoff had pointed that gun at Sarah, time had stopped for Chuck, and all he could think of was that he hadn't proposed.

Chuck would have proposed immediately following the incident, but then Devon had given him Orion's computer and he'd re-downloaded the Intersect. Beckman and Casey had been thrilled and insisted on testing Chuck and the Intersect. Sarah hadn't been allowed to participate in the tests for fear of emotions compromising the results. Beckman had ordered her to return to D.C. for a re-certification exam.

Chuck was now waiting impatiently for Sarah's return, watching the throngs of people bustling through the LAX as they made their way to their gates. He watched all the children, bouncing and talking, excited about Christmas the next day. He watched the tired parents trying to keep their children from running off. His favorite groups to watch though, were the couples, the ones who were obviously in love. Those couples who were walking by, hand-in-hand, oblivious to their surroundings.

"What're you staring at?" Sarah's voice came from behind him.

"GAH!" Chuck jumped, whirling around. He was unnerved by Sarah's sudden appearance.

Sarah laughed, glad to see her boyfriend and relieved that she was finally home. "So, are you going to tell me what you were looking at?"

Chuck blinked a few times, still trying to wrap his mind around Sarah's sudden appearance, "Uhh...Umm..." his tongue stumbled, unable to form words. "I...I was...looking at the people."

"The people?" Sarah asked, cocking an eyebrow, "practicing your spy skills?"

"Not exactly," Chuck said, a goofy smile spreading across his face. "I was just watching all the hustle and bustle of Christmas Eve."

"Then what were you staring and smiling at when I walked up? Sarah asked, trying to figure her boyfriend out.

"Couples," Chuck said, taking Sarah's suitcase from her and offering her his hand.

"Couples?" Sarah repeated, brow furrowing in confusion as they began to walk towards the exit, hands swinging carelessly.

"Yeah, couples." Chuck nodded vigorously, finally feeling as though he had the upper hand, but only for a moment.

"What about these couples?" Sarah's grip on Chuck's hand became painfully tight as she squeezed and twisted, taking the upper hand right back from her boyfriend as he almost collapsed in pain.

"Okay, okay," Chuck yelped, she loosened her grip, a smug smile on her face. "I was looking at how much in love they were. And I was thinking about how much I love you." This last part was mumbled hurriedly.

Sarah felt her face grow hot as she smiled shyly, "Really?"

Chuck grinned down at her and stopped abruptly, using Sarah's momentum to swing her in front of him. Chuck pulled Sarah towards him until she was almost flush, pressed tight against him. "Yeah really." He lowered his head, gently brushing his lips against hers.

Sarah moaned, wanting more, but he pulled back, leaving her yearning for more. He tried to take a step back, but she wasn't having it. She'd been almost a month, and she'd missed him. Still holding one of his hands in hers, she pulled him closer and grabbed the back of his neck and tugged him towards her.

Before Chuck could comprehend what she was doing, her lips were on his. He felt her release his hand as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed against her mouth and began moving his hands up and down her back frantically.

Chuck felt Sarah's tongue probe his lips and he parted them, granting her access. Their tongues fought for dominance in an age old battle, neither of them winning, but neither of them losing. Sarah moaned as Chuck bit her lip and gently tugged, she bucked her hips against his, smiling as she heard him moan.

Finally they had to part, the need for oxygen overwhelming everything else. They stood there, foreheads still touching, gulping in air, as they slowly became aware of their surroundings.

Sarah blushed as she realized that a lot of people had stopped and were staring. She buried her face in Chuck's chest, cheeks burning as Chuck stammered an apology to the onlookers.

Picking her suitcase back up, Chuck began to lead Sarah out, followed by catcalls, applause, and many lewd comments that made Chuck and Sarah blush.

When they finally reached the car, Sarah turned to Chuck, "I think I finally understand your problem with PDA."

Chuck laughed, "I was actually okay with that particular display."

Sarah smiled, "And why is that?"

"Because I really missed you." Chuck said, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Sarah's lips.

"I missed you too:" Sarah said, climbing into the car and smoothing her black coat down.

Chuck shut the door behind her, walked around the car, and put her suitcase in the trunk. Letting out a puff of air, he ran a hand through his short brown hair, wondering what could have made him cut all his curls off. With a quick glance at his clothes, checking to make sure there were no stains on his Faux Paws T-shirt, jeans, or windbreaker; he smiled at himself in the window and walked around to the driver's door.

"Got something going on stud?" Sarah teased. Having seen him check his appearance through the rear-view mirror.

Chuck silently cursed he had forgotten about Sarah's spy-skills, but only momentarily. Sighing he said, "Yeah, kinda."

"What?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

"It's kinda a secret." Chuck said, starting the car and beginning to back up.

"Top secret?" Sarah teased again.

Chuck turned and raised his eyebrows in the famous 'Bartowski eyebrow dance' and answered, "Oh yeah."

Sarah gulped, wondering what on earth her boyfriend could possibly have planned.

* * *

><p>One hour later they arrived at their first destination. They had stopped thirty minutes earlier only for Chuck to ask Sarah to put on a blindfold. Though every instinct in her had screamed "Don't!" she had done so anyways, albeit begrudgingly; she trusted Chuck implicitly. She heard the car stop and she reached up to remove the blindfold, but Chuck's soft touch stopped her.<p>

"Not yet, Sarah. Wait here." She heard the door open and close. For a minute she had the irrational fear that he was going to leave her there forever. Her fear was assuaged though as her door opened and she felt Chuck reach across her to unbuckle the seat belt. Taking her hand he said, "Come with me."

She nodded, getting out of the car by herself, not trusting Chuck to do it safely. Once she was out of the car, she straightened her coat and hair as much as she could without sight. "Where are we Chuck?" she was extremely curious.

Chuck laughed softly, tucking her arm through his securely, "You'll see in a minute. Trust me."

"I do," Sarah said, leaning her head on his shoulder, "This just goes against every instinct I have."

Sarah felt Chuck place a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I know it does, but we're almost there."

Sarah felt Chuck open the door to wherever they were and a barrage of smells hit her senses. They were definitely in a restaurant, that much she knew, but she didn't know where they were. The strongest smell was that of Sizzling Shrimp, something she had grown to love during her time in Burbank. The underlying smell though, was that of a Mexican restaurant, "We're in a restaurant aren't we?"

"Yes, no fair using your spy skills though, just a few more seconds and you can take the blindfold off." Chuck said, leading Sarah over to a booth and helping her sit down.

"Now?" Sarah turned her face towards him expectantly.

"Hold on," Chuck said, untying the blindfold but still covering her eyes with his hands. She smiled as she heard the soft strains of 'Feeling Good' begin to play.

Chuck slowly moved his hands away from Sarah's eyes and kissed her on the cheek. Sarah blinked, trying to adjust to the dim lighting, and gasped, smiling. Chuck had brought her to the restaurant they had gone to on their very first date, before Sarah had told Chuck she was a spy.

"What're you up to Chuck?" she asked as Chuck sat down across from her.

"It's a secret," Chuck said, one of his broad, cheesy, signature smiles spreading across his face.

"Can I take your orders?" a familiar voice came from beside them.

"Casey?" Sarah asked incredulously, trying not to laugh at Casey's waiter attire. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Casey shrugged unconvincingly, "No idea, Walker. I do know that Morgan is cooking and if you don't hurry up and say you're ready to eat, he might burn down the restaurant."

"Liar," Sarah said, referring to his denial of knowledge, "And why is Morgan cooking?"

"I rented the place for the night, with the CIA's help of course." Chuck answered with a smile.

"I still say it's a misappropriation of taxpayer money." Casey grumbled, obviously continuing an argument he and Chuck had been having earlier.

"I made sure Beckman was okay with it," Chuck reassured, ignoring Casey's reasoning.

"I'm sure you did," Sarah said, excited about what the night might hold. She and Chuck told Casey they were ready to eat and he left to tell Morgan.

"So," Chuck began awkwardly, "How did your re-certification exam go?"

"Fine," Sarah said, "I passed. How were the tests?"

"Ughh!" Chuck groaned, making Sarah laugh. He smiled, "How was the rest of your trip?"

"Lot's of briefings, but I was able to sell my apartment while I was there."

Chuck's face split into a wide grin, "That's good."

Sarah smiled, pleased that he'd understood that she was saying she'd stay no matter what. Still smiling, she leaned across the table to meet him. He kissed her, not chastely, but not as passionately as the one at the airport.

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski, you too Walker!" Casey said as he brought them their drinks.

Sarah held back a laugh, "How did you get roped into this Casey?"

Casey shrugged, "I pushed Chuck a little too hard during his tests," he looked at Chuck admiringly, "Your boyfriend is a very scary man when you aren't around Walker."

Sarah looked at Chuck and smiled at him, causing his face to turn bright red. They continued to talk, both with exciting news neither was ready to share with the other.

"Dinner is served," Morgan said, coming out of the kitchen dressed in a chef's uniform and carrying two steaming hot plates of sizzling shrimp.

They both took a bite of their food and were pleasantly surprised at the taste.

"Morgan, this is the best Sizzling Shrimp I've ever had!" Sarah said.

"Yeah little buddy," Chuck said, "Looks like you learned something in Hawaii after all!"

Morgan beamed proudly and Casey growled, loudly, from the kitchen, obviously jealous of the praise Morgan was getting.

Chuck and Sarah ate in silence, enjoying the delicious creation of one Morgan Guillermo Grimes.

When they'd finished eating, Chuck nodded at someone behind Sarah. She tried looking, but he stopped her, "Unh-uh, don't ruin the surprise."

She sighed then gasped as Casey set a large slice of chocolate cake in front of her, complete with candle.

"Happy Birthday Sarah." Chuck said with a smile.

"How'd you know?" Sarah asked, tears in her eyes.

"Your dad sent you a package that says 'Don't open until your birthday, December 24th.'" Chuck said.

Oh, well thank you Chuck. I appreciate all the trouble you went through for my Birthday."

"The night's not over yet." Chuck raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Would you like to eat that now? Or would you rather have Morgan take it back home?"

"Morgan can take it home." Sarah said quickly, jumping up quickly, excited to see what came next.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was spent recreating their first date. Complete with a run through the hotel and trip to the top of the building where Sarah had told Chuck Bryce was a spy. The only things the night didn't include, were a high speed car chase, guns, or a bomb that had to be diffused with a computer virus.<p>

"They ended up on the beach in Malibu, in their spot. Chuck had brought a blanket for them to sit on and another that he tucked across them to keep them warm. They sat there silently, staring out at the ocean, Sarah's head on Chuck's shoulder, his arm around her waist.

As the sky began to lighten, Chuck stood up, startling Sarah awake. He pulled Sarah to her feet and stood facing her, holding both her hands in his.

Chuck took a deep breath before beginning, "Three years ago we sat in this very spot and you asked me to trust you, and I do to this day. Today we're standing her and I want to ask you to do the same thing."

"Chuck I do..."

"Sarah let me finish please," she nodded and he continued. "Sarah, that day Volkoff almost killed me I realized there was something that I needed to tell you."

Sarah gasped as Chuck got down on one knee, she had to blink back tears as he pulled out a small ring box and opened it. She gasped at the ring, the band was thin white gold with flowers etched all around it. The diamond was a marquise cut surrounded by Sapphire and Blue Topaz stones.

"Sarah Walker, I love you and I want to know if you'll please put your trust in me for the rest of your life. Sarah, will you marry me?"

Sarah placed a hand over her mouth, unable to speak because of the lump in her throat. Instead she nodded, smile growing as she went down on her knees to join Chuck. Finally she was able to speak again,. "Yes Chuck Bartowski, I will marry you. I love you."

Chuck grinned, "The ring was mom's, look at the engraving on the inside. I thought it kind of ironic."

Sarah took the ring and looked at the engraving, a smile spreading across her face as she read the engraving aloud, "'Trust Me Like I Trust You.' You're right, that's pretty ironic."

"Merry Christmas Sarah." Chuck said, leaning over and kissing his fiancee, letting his lips linger on hers.

"Merry Christmas," Sarah whispered, "And Happy Father's Day."

Chuck's eyes grew wide as he understood Sarah's meaning, "Are you serious?"

Sarah nodded, a wide smile on her face. Chuck's grin grew even bigger as he leaned over and kissed Sarah again, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

* * *

><p>Five years later, Chuck and Sarah sat side by side, watching as their three children played on the beach. They'd gotten married in April of 2011 and Sarah had gone into labor in July of the same year, giving birth to twins. Now four years old, Samantha Eleanor, was the spitting image of her father. Dark curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a personality that rivaled Chuck's, she was always going, from the time she woke up to the time she went to sleep at night. Her twin brother John Stephen, was the complete opposite, taking after his mother in every way.<p>

Two years earlier, on December 1st, Sarah had given birth to their third precious miracle, Micah Elizabeth Bartowski had been almost three months early and had spent the first five months of her life fighting for it. Now at two, you wouldn't be able to tell she had almost died at birth, she was a healthy, happy little girl. With dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was a mix of the best parts of both of her parents.

"Happy Birthday Sarah, "Chuck said, kissing his wife softly on top of her head, a hand on her large belly.

Suddenly Sarah's face changed, "It's time Chuck."

It was time for Sarah to give birth to their fourth child. They had opted out of finding out the gender, instead choosing two names, Natalie Margaret for a girl, and Joseph Morgan for a boy.

* * *

><p>"A Christmas birthday," Sarah mumbled six hours later as they sat admiring their newborn baby.<p>

"Which means the name we picked out is perfect." Chuck said with a smile.

"Because the name literally means 'Born at Christmas'?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Exactly," Chuck said, taking the baby from his wife and kissing them both on the head.

Christmas Eve, one of the most exciting and nerve-wracking days of the year for children around the world. Christmas day, even more so because of presents and everything else the holiday brings.

Chuck Bartowski's level of excitement this Christmas morning topped his level from five years ago.

Chuck placed a light kiss on his wife's forehead again and then said quietly, "Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, and Welcome to the family Natalie Margaret Bartowski."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: The beginning of this story takes place after Chuck Versus The Leftovers, which means the second half of season four never happened in this story, let alone season five! Hope you enjoyed this, don't be afraid to leave a review. Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**


End file.
